Stars
by secretwinterzlove90
Summary: AU: James is the prince of his land. all was peaceful there. james was happy with his fiancé. until oneday there was a Prophecy that was made that changed everythinged. okay. i no it is in the angst part, but u gotta read carefully to c it.


Disclamier: i dont own these charcters they belong to JK Rowling.

Alright, this story was entended for an english project when i heard that it wasnt able for my english project. but like i like the story. i had fun writeing it too. ooo btw the phrase at the beginning of this story and the ohrase at the end of this story do not belong to me. it is from the last epi of Cowboy Bebop. that phrase and a friend of mine gave me the inspirnation of this story.enjoy!

* * *

**Stars**

"Every time a new child is born, a star resides in the sky. When there is a shooting star, it means there has been a hero who died. Once a person dies their star disappears." whispered the great prophet, Phillip as he looked at the young prince, James Potter of the land of Gryffindor, in front of him. Phillip was one of those great prophets that can speak for the gods and tell the people what the gods are saying through the clouds, the sky, the weather or even the wind.

"Hmm right then Sir. Thank you for the oracle." The young man said.

"You are welcome my prince." The great prophet thanked and walked out of the door. The young prince sighed and stood up from his seat.

"Father," James stated to the man in front of him.

The King of Gryffindor looked at him and asked, "What is it son?"

"May I be able to go to my fiancé's house?"

The King gave him a gentle smile and nodded, "You may James." Before James walked out of the door, the King called out, "O and James, please tell Ms. Evans that I said hello?" The young prince nodded and was out the door. The King looked sadly at him, and whispered, "Life will not always be kind, my son."

James walked down the street to his fiancé's house. When he reached there, he looked at the window, took a small pebble and threw it. James had to throw about 5 pebbles before the window opened, and a red head looked out. She smiled when she saw who it was. The young lady waved, and shut the window. James smirked afterward looked that the front door. Sure enough, a young lady with red hair and green eyes ran outside.

"James!" she exclaimed giving him a really big hug.

"Hey Lily," He greeted before she smacked him on the arm, "What did I do?"

"Humph, that was for not coming to see me anytime soon." She stated looking at the messy haired hazel eyed man in front of her. Green met hazel, and James knew that she was joking. Lily looked at the other way and ran off.

"Hey get back here!" James called out and her laughter reached his ears. He also laughed and started to run after her.

James had finally caught up with her and threw her on his shoulder. "James! Let me down!" She screamed pounding on his back. He just laughed and started to make his way into her house. James said 'hi' to everybody he passed until he finally reached Lily's room. James threw her down on her bed and sat beside her.

"That is not very nice James." Lily scoffed.

"I'm sorry dear, please forgive me?" James asked giving her the puppy dog face.

"Ugh! That is not far James you know I can't say no to that face." Lily declared.

James smiled and pulled her into an embrace and whispered, "I know." She sighed and hugged him back. These two lovers embraced each other as if there was nothing else in the world that would matter. "Lily, I met with the great prophet, Phillip today." He said suddenly.

"You did? What did he say?" Lily asked as she pulled out of his embrace. James sighed and repeated what the prophet had said to him. By the time he was done, Lily had a skeptical look on her face. "He said that?"

"Yea he did. Should I think anything of it Lils?" James asked.

"Well I don't think you should think too much Jimmy," Lily teased, "Maybe he was just telling you a riddle, you never know." She assumed. James nodded.

For a couple days, everything was at peace in the land of Gryffindor. James and Lily were walking around in the streets when a messenger from the King ran up to the couple.

"I am very sorry to disturb you my prince, but the King has asked for you and your fiancé to come to the castle." stated the winded messenger. Lily and James looked at each other then started to run to the castle.

By the time they got there, the castle was in frenzy. There were many people running around calling orders and running errands. The couple started to walk toward the King's chamber. When they arrived, they saw the King and Queen were talking to the council. They walked up to them and bowed respectfully.

"James, Lily." The King greeted.

"O James! Lily! Thank God you are both safe." The Queen cried and gave them each a big hug. The couple smiled and gave thanks, and looked back at the King. He looked like he had aged about 20 more years.

"I am sorry to interrupt but there was been an attack." The King stated, James's eyes harden and Lily gasped.

"Where did it happen Father? And by whom?" James said coldly.

"The attack happened at the west bank James, and it was done by the land of Slytherin." The Queen said sadly.

"Um, sir, you are not thinking of going to war against them are you?" Lily asked

"Maybe Lily, maybe." The King sighed, "If they attack again, I fear that we might have to." Lily stared at him with fright in her eyes and tears started to begin forming, but she held them back. The Queen shook her head sadly and gave the young girl a hug, and James was just stared off.

Sure enough, there was another attack near the southern bank of the land. The next day, the King had declared war against Slytherin. James went out to gather as many men as he could to go to war. When he arrived back home, the King had told him something that he has been dreading to hear.

The young prince walked slowly to his fiancé's house. When he arrived, he saw Lily, sitting down on a step just staring at the stars. James sat down to join her. They both looked up staring at the stars.

"Beautiful aren't they." Lily whispered.

"Beautiful." James whispered back looking at Lily. She saw this and smiled.

"Come on lets go inside." James followed Lily all the way up to her room.

Once they were inside the room, there was a comfortable silence that came over them. Then James walked up to her and gave her a brief kiss.

"What was that for James? Not that I'm complaining or anything." Lily trailed off breathless.

"No reason. I just wanted to." He replied and gave her a hug. After a long silence, James told Lily what his father told him.

"But James I can't lose you!" Lily cried.

"I don't want to do either Lily, but I have to." James explained watching tears stream down his lover's face, "I have to go, I have to go to war to protect our country, and most of all," James stopped and looked Lily into the eye, and continued, "I have to protect you." James whispered pulling her into an embrace. Lily started to cry and her tears soaked into his shirt, as James was whispering comforting words to Lily.

The next day, James was ready to go to war. His mother and father both wished him good luck.

"James, you have to come back, if not for us, please come back for Lily." His mother whispered.

"I plan on coming back Mum." James declared.

He turned to look at his father and the King said, "Son, come back and make us proud. Good luck." James hugged his father before turning to the one he loved.

"O James!" Lily sobbed, "Please be safe."

"I promise Lily. I will." He gave her one last kiss, and then got on to his horse, looked back at the people he loved and rode off into the horizon.

Every night, Lily would be at the King and Queen's castle talking and listening to many different stories. Later, at night she could be found in her room looking up at the stars in the sky. There was one star in particular that she would always find, and knew that, that star belong to her lover.

One night as she was looking at James's star, there was a shooting star that came across the dark sky. 'Make a wish.' Lily thought. When she opened her eyes, she saw that James's star was starting to disappear. All of the sudden she remembered the conversion that she had with James after he saw Phillip, the great prophet.

"_Everyone has their own star the day they were born. When there is a shooting star, it means there was been a hero who died. Once a person dies, their star disappears._" Lily whispered, with tears falling down her face. "James" she whispered as she collapsed on her bed crying for the person she loved the most.

* * *

Alright. wut did u guys think of it? bad? Good? okay? well tell me wut u think of it and yea.. dont forget to leave a review thanks! byeness!  
! 


End file.
